User talk:Wyvern Rex.
--DarkLantern 16:03, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :I've set as many blocks and bans on him as I possibly can watch out for this one, he calls himself Taracka and possible others as well. His campaign of terror seems to be directed at User:Rain Thalo and it got so bad that last november another concerned user asked me to protect her page, she agree and I did so.--DarkLantern 20:20, February 11, 2010 (UTC) On Fandom Yes, that would be very helpful just let me know all about what has been finished or unfinished, so I would know what to delete and what not to delete. P.S. What is a Mod? Thats what some people have referred to some of these entries as. Thank you--DarkLantern 13:13, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Why do you even bother? If you see stuff you think is non canon, why do you have a whole deliberation process to remove it? You are a moderator, so it's not like anyone has much to do to change things. I'm the guy who wrote the "Shai-Vanan" article. I just wanted to see how long it would take for anyone to notice that it was complete junk (though it is original junk) if I put a fancy title on it. So sorry for bringing about a waste of time. Metaron Isard 16:44, February 12, 2010 (UTC) As far as i know a Mod is a change made by exploiting loopholes and laws in real life, and glitches and bugs in things like video games. how one would apply here i dont know besides perhaps avoiding a block or something else against the. Also it is a shortened form of "MODerator" which you happen to be.Metaron Isard 18:37, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Characters from Games workshop? I counted them as Category:Non-canonical characters because I thought I saw that they were part of The Lord of the Rings Strategy Battle Game, and as that is a released game like the Video games they can be described here, so unless you know otherwise the article can be here.--DarkLantern 20:01, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Edit of Users pages & praises I don't think it is really a rule or anything but in my personal option I don't think you should be editing other peoples User pages unless you have their permission or are overturning a major vandalism. I know you probably had the best of intentions but those pages are the personal userspaces of that user, and should only be changed by that User. Thank you for your contribs and the idea that you had for dealing with fandom keep up the good works. I'm looking forward to working with you further.--DarkLantern 20:32, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Will be deleting Sea serpent I just wanted to tell you that I will be deleting Sea Serpent soon so if you have any plans to transfer any text please do it soon. Thank you.--DarkLantern 18:03, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Talk Page Well , I am only counting the edits at this wikia , the edits at the other wikia are ranked here . Anyway , I am glad that someone likes my ranking system , which I use at every wikia for many reasons : it is funny , it is a interesting way to make more edits , improve the statistics of the wikia , and so on . Still , I thank for contacting me .Andra2404 14:35, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Problem with a welcome When you welcomed User:Middle-Earth Encyclopedia your welcome included this , that's not supposed to be there. Would you please remove it? Just a simple --~~~~ works. Good job with everything else.--DarkLantern 19:32, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi!!!!!! I saw you were trying to find out how to make the accents. Its fairly simple. Push and hold the option button (the one to the side of command) then push any other key on the key board. Odd symbols will appear. For example L becomes ¬. When you type some letters, they will have yellow filling in. Those are the accents. Type the letter you want the accent on, and it appears underneath! for example, Rhûn would be Rh hold option i '''let go of option '''un. Rhûn! '''play around with the different keys! I hope 'this helped! -LegolasFan- 02:45, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Dwaw the Waw‎‎ ? This article (Dwaw the Waw, created by someone else) is most definitely fandom and I am going to delete it within the week, but as you had once been transferring fandom to here, I was wondering if you would do so please. I feel that is the place for it. Please tell me when you've done it so I can delete it. Thank you.--DarkLantern 23:46, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Concerning rollback rights I have sent a message to KingAragorn concerning your wish to be granted rollback rights in order to more easily revert vandalism when I am not here to do it.--DarkLantern 11:39, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Timeline of Arda I wanted to thank for your useful help in the timeline and I even go forward and ask you whenever you are editing some page and there are some dates...please check on them if those events are already in the timeline(if not please add them)...That would come handy ;) Now i'm working only in the First Age timeline although I still have to go add the new dates to the First Age page too. I wanted to ask you and any other active members/mods if I should also make the history in each year page like it is (when creating the new page) in the "Date" format. I already thought about it and I think that resuming each events would give nice information about that year so I do agree. Well I'm planning all this work and that's why I'm thanking you ....since I also do the request I asked you for and it's beguining to be ALOT of work for pratically 1 person. Thank you. Winterz 17:13, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Help with preferences Since you look the msot experienced on this wikia setting could you please give me a hand with the preferences? When I logged in today my Layout was the New Wikia layout and I simply hate it so I went change it back to normal preference which I'm clearly way more used to...but the layout isnt there anymore?! I know how to change it but when today i get to the place to choose layouts there's only 2 of them and none of them is the one I had... I simply can't do anything with these unused layouts and I find them repulsive so could you help find my çast one back? Thank You.Winterz 17:07, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Concerning rollback rights & skin modification I have not heard anything from User:KingAragorn on your rollback grant. If he doesn't answer soon I'll contact one of the others who have Bureaucrat rights. ::Rollback now activated. Bear in mind that it wipes all of the last editor's edits to the page and can't be used on a page that's had only one editor. And if you use LOTR:Requests for adminship when you want to go a step further I will notice it (if I'm still using email) because that page is on my watchlist. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:39, November 15, 2010 (UTC) As for the modification of the skins, I'm not completely familiar with the all mechanics (some yes) of all that makes up a skin. I am using the monobook wiki skin and that has been the only one I have modified but we’ll (I’ll) see what I can find out. ::The New Look is compulsory but can have lots of colour variations. See my latest forum item and see . — Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:39, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Fandom article A user added an article (The Kaii) and did not move it into his Userspace as I told him to do so in the time I gave him. Well, it is clearly fandom and I was wondering if you would please move it and its image (File:Elfcolorfinal.jpg) LOTR Fanon Wiki as you have others in the past. Thank you--DarkLantern 01:02, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay Edit the Battle of Isengard but Don't Edit the Other http://lotrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Thorn [[User_talk:Thornclaw_Braveheart|Beware: The Zweihander is Here!]] 20:50, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Vote request Would you be so kind as to vote on the latest article for deletion listed at LOTR:Articles for deletion; I would like to conclude that issue very soon. Thanks for patrolling the recent changes for vandalism and rolling them back.--DarkLantern 13:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: Wiki Ideas An IRC ''can be used for that, but it doesn't have to be. An IRC can be used for anything from site meetings to anything like general chat. Not only that, IRC is a wonderful way for a wiki to get together and express each of their opinions, meet new users, and start friendships. Users are a lot different on IRC than just a post on a talk page or forum. --Will k Talk to me! 08:33, April 12, 2011 (UTC) A thank you and ideas First of all I would like to thank you for choosing to stay here despite what User:KingAragorn said about it. I don't agree with him that our site has no purpose and I intend to stay with it. I believe that our site is unique in its covering of all of Tolkien’s canon book works and the movies and video games (Non-canon). However, I cannot just completely ignore someone that has made substantial contributions to the site in the past. I respect that and of course, I do respect him because he did grant me administrative rights here. Still don't agree with him but his critiques did give me ideas on how to improve some things here. The first is the standardization of more things here such as a standard language/naming rule argued by others users voting on names of places and sometimes people, and I ignored at the time. Should it be the popular and most common names whether that is Westron or Elvish or simply just the Elvish names all together? The second thing deals in the fact that some articles have the movie and video game stuff mixed up with the canonical book stuff, and I believe that they should be separated whether it be the "Portrayal in Adaptations" model (example: Legolas) or the "Film Portrayal" model (example: Grond). It would seem that the issue of what is canon and what is not has already been defined here despite what the LOTR:Canon article says, "For the purposes of this wiki, canon will be defined as anything pertaining to Middle-earth that was written by J.R.R. Tolkien or developed under license from Tolkien Enterprises." I don't agree with the second half of that at all because that would mean everything that came out of video games (example: Kataphrakts), online strategy games, and movies things like Lurtz and Arwen's sword Hadhafang in the Fellowship film, would have to be set as canon and that is not so established because they are already in Category:Non-canonical topics sections where they should be. The only exception is images from card games or video games because some things simply don’t have anything to show what they look like in the first place, and if a non-canon image with serve then so be it. There is also one other problem and that is some articles here seem to be blatant copies of what is at Tolkien Gateway, and that must be changed and the article re-written because that is plagiarism. Everyone should be writing their own stuff in their own words, otherwise what is the point in being independent, different or unique. I don’t yet have a complete list of them all but some still exist. I have these plans but I need more input to make these things so and to galvanize them as an absolute rule when they are put into place. What do you think? Can you help?--DarkLantern 07:39, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with you about using the most common names as the new standard. The question now is where do we go from here. I propose we keep this new proposed change limited to the members of the community (regular contributors and administrators), the trouble is that there is so very few of them (you and I). The only others might be User:Zeta1127,89thLegion and maybe User:Echobrand. The only available administrators besides myself are User:TheGreyPilgrim and User:Robin Patterson the others are either retired, unavailable, or not interested in the wiki anymore. I went ahead and added your revised canon statement to LOTR:Canon. I also agree with you about separating the Non-canon from the canon stuff using the “Portrayal in Adaptations” model. The body of the article Eregion is mostly a copy of what is at Tolkien Gateway it should be rewritten. Contact me with your thoughts. Thank you.--DarkLantern 09:00, July 3, 2011 (UTC) More copies of Tolkien Gateway The following articles are mostly copies of want is at Tolkien Gateway: *Hithlum *Havens of Sirion *Havens of the Falas --DarkLantern 01:16, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Discussion forum for standardization of names. Soon, I am going to organize a discussion forum for that standardization of names issue we talked about. I plan to have it include myself, User:TheGreyPilgrim (hopefully he will respond), User:Robin Patterson, User:Razor77 (I'll send a note to him but he may be unavailable), and yourself. There are no other regulars in my book because I consider a regular to a person who shows up one to two weeks, more or less. Knowing that, I might be willing to include User:Zeta1127,89thLegion in it but no other seems to be regular. If you have any other ideas, please contact me.--DarkLantern 11:40, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Backdrop image I would like to know how to place an image at the back of a page. Ryan0ry 18:20, July 7, 2011 (UTC) About Rohan article and other things The Rohan article is somewhat of a copy of what is at Tolkien Gateway maybe when you can you'll work on making it not much of copy. I talked with User:TheGreyPilgrim about the place name standards and he believes that they should be Sindarin so that makes two for popular names and only one for elvish. However, he did say that the ultimate decision would be up to me so I suppose he is yielding the changes up to me. I'll send a note to User:Robin Patterson about it as well. It is possible that I may just take charge of the situation and make the changes on my own, as the other admins are inactive or believe it should be up to me. I just though I'd tell about things.--DarkLantern 00:36, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Naming standards discussion forum See: Forum:Naming standards for further discussion on this topic.--DarkLantern 09:07, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Tolkien Gateway copy The article Two Lamps is clearly a copy of what is at Tolkien Gateway perhaps you could rewrite it like you did some of the others. The naming standards is soon going to wrapped up by myself and will probably be in favor of the common place names. If you have anything else to add on that matter we will continue to discuss it at Forum:Naming standards. Thank you--DarkLantern 08:04, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Can you please stop renaming "Goblin/Isengard dragon". Hello im alex lioce I have created the page "Goblin/Isengard dragon". I know you help me fixing pages up but can you please stop renaming my page please if so then you can fix mistakes thank you Alex Lioce (Alex) Articles copied from Tolkien Gateway I have discovered that the following articles are copies from Tolkien Gateway. *Vilya *Nenya *Narya *Nauglamír *Ring of Barahir (mostly) I would appreciate your help in rewriting these when you have the time.--DarkLantern 11:10, August 29, 2011 (UTC) The grand list of Fandom hitlist 1.Aliron 2.Allanoir 3.Almas 4.Ancthor 5.Anoram 6.Brutus 7.Coldhorim 8.Edmilion 9.Eldasor 10.Eldor 11.Emayas 12.Energos 13.Ethaya 14.Finarion 15.Hardoli 16.Ilminar 17.Imonduil 18.Jorendor 19.Kordhail 20.Moserion 21.Nairi 22.Quelwa 23.Sendero 24.Templar (Tialar) 25.The Family Tree of the Eagles 26.Thundair 27.Tytandor 28.Wagnumir 29.Wondriar ::This is the grand list of fandom that both you and I indentified in the last few weeks. I was wondering if you would do what you had done in the past with fandom and transfer it to the LOTR Fanon page, when you have the time. I will then delete them. Althought I don't want these things here, I would hate to destroy all that work they did so that is why I'd like to see them moved before they are deleted. Thanks.--DarkLantern 07:20, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and award Thank you for moving all that fandom stuff to the LOTR Fanon wiki and for your general commitment to the wiki I award you this barnstar. Squity-eyed Men DarkLantern wants to merge Squinty-eyed Men withSquinty-eyed MenHalf-orcs. I disagree.I made the page because I belive they exist.He also thinks that it, if not merged with Half-orcs, it should be a footnote on one or more of these: Ruffians,Ruffian Leader, and Squint-eyed Southerner.Please read all 5 links if possible.Then go on the talk page on the Squint-eyed Men.I need to know your opion on this topic.-A wiki contribiter On a new blog A new blog has came up on some new invetion and has nothing to due with LOTR, and the person that made it is new, and as far as I can tell, just working for a company or somthing to get comstimers. I'm going to tell a few other people. P.S. on the fanon wiki one of the hobbits on it is not really apprite. The following are fandom articles: *Balar Belendriath *Palar Neldoreth *Joren Palarion *Jahil Palarleaf They should be moved to LOTR Fanon--DarkLantern 17:41, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for dropping in to say hi, and remind me what the Chiingis Khan series was called.-Jerrak Aglareb You were saying? Related Video Module Hi again, just wanted to give you a heads up that we'll be putting the Related Video Module up next week... the general idea will be to group 'related' videos according to their film, i.e., all trailers/clips for Return of the King will be considered and show up as "Related" on the Return of the King Page, and the trailer for the upcoming Hobbit will appear on every page. Feel free to reach out to me with any thoughts/questions.... User:Bchwood Wikia Writing Project Hi Wyvern Rex., Thanks for your participation in the http://www.wikia.com/Entertainment/Adventure_Dream_Team, I hope you enjoyed it! I wanted to let you know about an offshoot of that event called the Wikia Writing Project. It's a collaborative writing project where we start a story and ask other Wikians to contribute to it! We'd love for you to be involved in it. Our first Writing Project will be centered around the Adventure Dream Team winning team- the Fellowship of Awesomeness; essentially we plan on creating a story about this fellowship trying to deliver the Ring to Mount Doom. We plan to launch this on Dec 4th on the http://www.lotrfanon.wikia.com and complete it on Dec 11th. It would be great to have your participation! Peter 22:30, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I was reading one of your comments, and you said the article needed to be "rolled back". I'm unfamiliar with that term, and I couldn't find a definition for this application. What's it mean, Wyvern? Dennis *It's been a while since Rex's been here so I'll answer this for you. Rollback means to revert more than one edit. You may notice the function "undo" but that will only revert the latest edit. You require special benefits (Rollback rights), which can only be granted by admins, to rollback something. There is of course another way to use rollback without needing the admin-given powers but it's somewhat complicated to explain. Indicate to me which is this article needing Rollback and I'll see what I can do to help. As for future reference you may want to look for other, more active, admins like User:DarkLantern. Winterz (talk) 01:14, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Dagorwaith RPG Hello, Ever dreamt of living in Middle-Earth, in the havens of Belfalas, in the woods of Ithilien or on the open plains of Rohan? Maybe youd be interested in an RPG based on Lord of the Rings, set in Mordor, Gondor, Rohan and Isengard We currently have three players,and we hope to get more! If youre interested, take a look on my new site:http://dagorwaith.wikia.com/wiki/Dagorwaith_Wiki Hope you like it. Damras (talk) 17:20, July 6, 2014 (UTC)